The Best Therapy
by Alsaturriad
Summary: The team caught a really hard case. Provenza knows of a good way to unwind.


THE BEST THERAPY

**This is just a short story I wrote in my non-existent spare time. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been such a long week for the Major Crimes team. It's a miracle they got out of it unfazed. They worked on a triple homicide, three seemingly random killings until they found the connection among them.

"I know I always say it's always the husband, but this time, I have to admit, it did shock me," Provenza said while packing away the items on the murder board.

"Their poor mothers," Sharon said as she stood leaning near Flynn's desk. The others lifted their eyes to face her, unaware of her presence."I cannot even imagine." They all looked at her a little uncomfortable; they could see the tears welled up in her eyes and her usual stoic appearance slightly faltered. Everyone just remained in an awkward silence. Thankfully, Andrea entered the murder room only a little while later. From Sharon's position, she was the first to notice the blonde.

"Andrea, what are you doing here? It's 8:30."

"I know. I only finished working about thirty minutes ago. I decided to hang back for a little," Andrea replied as she walked towards where Sharon was still standing. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't entirely true. Sharon's case was all over the news. Plus, this afternoon, she heard from her colleague Ozzy, that Sharon's team was on the verge of closing the case and it was messy. She knew Sharon might need the support, if her gloomy expression throughout the entire week said anything at all.

"Good evening everyone," Andrea greeted. The team solemnly returned the greeting. To describe the atmosphere in one would, one could say it was heavy. When Andrea finally reached Sharon's side, she finally saw the subtle tear lines on her face. "_No, she was crying_," Andrea thought to herself. She gently glided her hand over Sharon's right arm that buried itself in her jacket pocket. She gently squeezed her wrists and whispered,

"How are you, Sharon? Would you be alright?" Sharon slightly turned her head towards Andrea; they were barely a foot apart but Sharon longed to be closer. She knew, however, she'll have to wait until they were alone to allow Andrea to comfort her completely.

"I'll be fine, really. I just need to get away from here for a moment."

"Okay. I'll wait for you in your office."

"Okay." Sharon turned back to her team. Everyone averted their eyes, not wanting to be caught witnessing the brief intimate moment between the two women. Sharon realized this and decided that she really needed to get out of here.

"Gentlemen, Detective Sykes, I think we should call it a day. We'll finish packing everything up on Monday."

"Yes, Captain," they replied in unison. Flynn stood up from his desk and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey guys, I think we deserve a little break right now. How bout we head to Joe's, get some food and drinks, huh?" Provenza drops the last file he was holding in the box.

"I'm with Flynn. I could use getting drunk right now." The others agreed and grabbed their belongings to head out. Sharon watched her team as they exited together and was glad that they were like a support group for each other when things got tough. She got comfort from that, but now, she needed to head towards her source of comfort, who was patiently waiting in her office. As she started towards her door, Provenza called her.

"Captain!"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"I know it's been a really hard day for you, just like the rest of us. And you are a part of this team now. How about you-uh- _join_ us for a couple of drinks and light conversation?" Sharon shifted on her feet, fighting the tears back.

"Thank you, for the offer Lieutenant, but Rusty's home alone-"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Just call him, let him know you'll be late." Seeing her struggle still, he walked closer to her and only resumed speaking after holding her arm.

"Trust me, Sharon. After all the cases we have done, your team really knows ways to help get rid of the anger and hurt that some of these cases bring with them. And Joe's is one of those ways."

"I don't want to get drunk right now Lieutenant," Sharon stated adamantly, only resulting in Provenza rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to get drunk, although I will, but trust me," he repeated, " _trust_ me, just being around your team now would help. You can get that release you need." Sharon shook her head as if saying no, but then she asked,

"Can Andrea come along too? I- I need her right now." Provenza smiled knowing that he just won. "Sure. We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay. I'll meet you all there then."

"Yes Captain." Sharon returned to her office, to find Andrea intently looking at her, her face full of concern. Sharon hated that Andrea was so worried about her. She walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hi."

"Hey. So, where do you want me to take you? Or should I surprise you?" Andrea asked. She grazed her lips against Sharon's. "I know just the place."

"Hmm. Maybe some other time. Provenza just invited me out with the rest of the team tonight. I think I should go join them."

"Oh, okay," Andrea replied, a little disappointed. But if Sharon thought it best… "So, are you going to drive there or you want me to drop you and pick you up later?"

"What? Andrea," Sharon chuckled, tugging Andrea impossibly closer to her by the woman's jacket. "I want you there with me, Honey. You really thought I would go without you? I need you more than anything right now."

"Oh," Andrea blushed slightly. "Well it feels nice to be needed." She kissed Sharon again. "Where are we off to?"

"To Joe's. Provenza said it is the best therapy after a case like this, so, we'll see."

"Well, we should get going then." Andrea slid out of the embrace so Sharon could retrieve her stuff. The pair left Police Headquarters to join the team.

Joe's was packed when Sharon and Andrea entered, just like the old days. She hadn't been there for many years, seeing that the FID team was not the most welcomed.

"It's crazy how things change," Sharon said more to herself than to Andrea.

"How's that?" Andrea questioned.

"It's nothing, Hon. Let's find the team." Sharon started walking through the doors but Andrea stopped her with a hand around her arm.

"Are you sure you want to be here? We could always have a quiet dinner on our own."

"No, it's fine. Everything's fine. I think Provenza's right. This could be good for me." Andrea squeezed Sharon's arm and pulled her closer to herself.

"Well then, let's go." The two ladies spotted the team occupying two benches in a far corner. Flynn was the first to greet them.

"Hey! We were beginning to think you weren't coming." He scooted around on the bench to make room, pushing Provenza in the process. But Provenza had enough beers in him to not care.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Andrea didn't sit down right away.

"I'll go get our drinks, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Andrea returned three minutes later with their drinks. She sat next to Sharon, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

The atmosphere was a lot lighter than at the station. There was a lot of laughter following the animated storytelling from Buzz, Tao was almost always interrupted when he rambled on about god knows what, and Amy and Julio were pulling pranks on Provenza, who couldn't care less, once his drinks kept coming.

"I'm glad you came, Captain," Flynn said.

"I'm glad I was invited, Lieutenant." She smiled back.

"The invitation was always there, Sharon. It's actually good to have sober company for a change," Flynn winked at Sharon and Andrea causing them both to laugh. The evening proceeded smoothly, helping the team forget about the past week's events. As Sharon observed her team, she scolded herself for not realizing sooner that they were indeed the best therapy anyone could ask for. She realized right then that everything would be okay.


End file.
